


It Burns

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bench Strip, Foreign Language, Jo Curses, M/M, Michael Stares, Muscle Rub, icyhot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Jo is in great discomfort, Michael stares.





	It Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [doublehockeysticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublehockeysticks/pseuds/doublehockeysticks) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> For the hockey rare pair challenge prompt, "You can't stare at my boner while we argue." This is just an unbeta'd headcanon. I woke up this morning and this came out of my head, so all mistakes are my own. French translations are at the end.
> 
> I had a little trouble coming up with a rarepair that would fit this prompt. Then a pair of GIFs that would fit my prompt came across my Tumblr feed, which upon closer inspection gave me this headcanon. By far, this was one of my favorite events during the dumpster fire season my Habs seemed to provide.
> 
> Here was the gif that prompted this, and watch Michael at the left closely.  
> 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, so if you are one of the people named or know them laugh along at the fun.
> 
> Hit me up with any hockey related prompt on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/milionking).

Gally minds his own business on the bench and watches his husband play on the ice.  He’ll curse Alex out for the ugly turnover he allows and take it out on him in the bedroom later.  Nothing is abnormal in the game until Jo gets checked, gets up and sprints to the bench.

“Towel!” Jo barks excitedly at the trainers as he bolts to the bench.  He steps over the threshold and starts to strip off his lower body gear.  At least the ladies in the seats behind him get show of Jo’s finely tuned hockey ass.  The guys behind him get a chance to question their sexuality.

Gally takes a swig of Gatorade while Michael is sitting next eyes fixed on Jo.

“Merde! Putain! Cette merde brûle!” Jo swears, Michael smiles at him.

“I told you not to put that shit on during intermission!” Michael bickers at his boyfriend.

Jo returns fire, “Connard! You don’t get to stare at my dick while I’m going through crisis.”

“I’d lick the icy hot off if we wouldn’t create a felony in the process.” Michael flirts back with a smile.

“Coach! Shift change, this will take a few minutes!” Jo shouts at Julien.

“If you’d stop arguing with Michael you’d towel off faster.” Julien shouts.

Jo gets his pants back on, Gally jumps out on the ice for his shift.  Jo slides up tight to Michael to let the last line off the ice.  “I can’t believe you were so staring at my dick the whole time I was toweling off.”

Michael looks continues to stare at Jo’s hockey pants noticing a slight shift while Jo sits.  “Me staring got you hard didn’t it.”

“Connard!  J’ai des bibittes mais tu me manques!” Jo screams unconsciously slipping into French because he’s mad.

Michael can’t resist the chirp.  “Oh big bad franco getting pissy because I’m making fun of his boner.” He laughs out.

“I’m so fucking that smile out of you later.” Jo whispers into Michael’s ear.

“No!  You won’t fuck it out of me, I’ll fuck it out of you bottom boy.” Michael returns.

 Jo can’t help but smile, he’s been hot for Michael’s dick ever since camp started.

“Just remember, I always win any argument that has you staring at my dick.” Jo whispers into Michael’s ear and letting his hot, moist, exercised breath tingle Michael’s ear.  Michael whimpers wishing this game was over so he could go wreck Jo.

**Author's Note:**

> Merde= Shit  
> Putain= Fuck  
> Cette merde brûle= This shit burns.  
> Connard=Asshole (this is my new favorite swear word!)  
> J'ai des bibittes mais tu me manques= I am having personal troubles but you mock me.
> 
> Anglo and franco are Canadian slang terms for english-speaker and french-speaker respectively for cultual reference.


End file.
